


Slow Dancing

by Theta8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theta8/pseuds/Theta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First war, sharing a flat, being boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing

     It was Sirius’s turn to do laundry, proper laundry. Remus had mentioned, so he wore boxers and an old threadbare t-shirt, taking his turn at the dishes to get his mind off things. Sirius stumbled in exhausted and bedragled from an assingment by the Order. He tenderly yanked off his leather jacket, his shoulder bag dropping heavily to the floor. His heavy leather boots followed with a harsh thud and a rubber squeak on the laminate. Remus watched over his shoulder, giving a sad look, but Sirius doesn’t meet his eyes.

     They argued last night about this situation. Simply put, they missed each other, but didn’t have a choice when it came to fighting the war; and both being eaten away by the terrors around them.  Everyone became more secretive as things rotted around them- close friends dying, carefully laid plans falling through. You could hardly trust those around you, for fear they were not themselves anymore.

     Slowly, studying the pattern of cheap kitchen floor, Sirius padded up behind Moony, resting his tired head on his shoulder as the radio played. _Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry._ Remus dried his hands and took one of Sirius’s as he turned and kissed his cheek. He wandered away from the sink, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s waist, letting him keep his head on his shoulder as he began to shuffle his socks across the linoleum.

_I know I’m just a fool who’s willin’ to sit around and wait for you. But baby, can’t you see, there’s nothin’ else for me to do. I’m hopelessly devoted to you._

“I missed you, Moony.” he finally mumbled, pulling his head away, looking up with tired eyes.

“I missed you too, Pads.” He answered softly, stroking his shoulder, feeling Sirius’s heart beat against his chest, their intertwined hands swaying lazily at their hips as the singer crooned from the radio. _My heart is sayin’ don’t let go, hold on to the end._

Sirius adjusted his head on Remus’s shoulder, squeezing his hand. “Do you still trust me?” he begged softly.

“I love you, Sirius,” he answered honestly.

“I love you too, Remus.”

_Hopelessly devoted to you._

 


End file.
